A Liley Love Story
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: They met as children and fell in love, two years later they were suddenly separated. When they are 17 they meet again, is the love still there? is it strong enough to face all the trouble others seem to want to cause? *LILEY*


_**dont own it, it was just something thats been lying on my computer for ages that i forgot to post and decided to now, just to warn you people, i wrote this ages ago so its probably not all that good, feel free to correct me on any spelling or grammar mistakes, they drive me nuts so having them pointed out to me is very much appreciated. thats about it, its obviously liley, i dont think i can write anything else for this category now, im hooked on liley lol. so i hope you enjoy and will send me a few reviews if anyone has the time. the song used it "love story" by taylor swift.**_

**_xoxo_**

**_becca_**

_We were both young when I first saw you _

**Miley looked around the dining room of her new school wondering where she was supposed to sit- she didn't know anyone yet and making friends with a large group of hostile 17year olds isn't the easiest thing in the world. She was just about to give up and skip lunch rather than be embarrassed by sitting on her own when she caught sight of a gorgeous blonde skater girl looking at her wide eyed. ****  
**

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts _

**Miley's eyes widened almost comically as she saw the girl and then fell shut as a wave of dizziness and memories overcame her.**

_I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

**11 year old Miley was standing on the balcony of a huge statuesque house; the gentle summer wind was blowing lightly through her waist length chestnut brown hair and making her floor length party dress swirl around her feet.**

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns _

**Turning around and re-entering the party she quietly watched the people her mother had invited dancing around the room while waiters circulated topping up drinks, she took in the beautifully coloured lanterns which reminded her of butterflies, the pretty dresses that all the guests wore and then glancing over to where her mother and father stood she marvelled at how in love they still looked even after being married for 18 years.****  
**

_I see you make your way through the crowd _

**Making her way over to her friends who stood together in a corner near the buffet mileys eye was suddenly caught by the beautiful girl about her age making her way towards her through the crowded ballroom; a huge grin on her face as she expertly elbowed and wriggled between the groups of gossiping adults.**

*********

**Through her haze of dizziness Miley saw the skater girl quickly manoeuvring her way through the crowded lunch hall towards her, a concerned yet determined look set on her face as she approached Miley.****  
**

_And say hello_

"**Hi!" the blonde squealed when she finally reached mileys side. "I'm Lilly...well actually its Lillian but only my mom calls me that and i don't really like it so you can call me Lilly. Oh yeah, my mom says I've to come and say hi to you because we just moved here and that maybe we can be friends. Do you wanna be? What's your name by the way? Oooh is that food!? Miley was in slight shock as the blonde whirlwind known as Lilly exploded into her life, left her reeling and promptly dragged her over to the buffet table talking a mile-a-minute the whole time.**

********

**Miley continued to feel dizzy but forced herself to focus on the girl coming towards her. They locked eyes and both felt a jolt go through them as the distance between them quickly shortened **

"**Hi" the skater girl said quietly as she reached Miley, a grin threatening to break out on her face at any moment as she watched the wide eyed brunette **

"**Lilly?" Miley whispered disbelievingly as another rush of memories overcame her and she stepped forward and threw her arms around the neck of the now grinning-like-a-Cheshire-cat blonde who happily wrapped her own arms around Miley's waist while they both laughed.**

_  
Little did I know_

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

**12 year old Miley woke up to the familiar sound of rocks hitting her bedroom window. Rolling out of bed and stumbling towards the window she flung it open and wasn't surprised to see her crazy best friend getting ready to fling yet another sleep interrupting pebble her way. Tossing a flexi-ladder down to the blonde- and pulling her through the window when she had climbed it Miley grumbled quietly**

"**Ya know Lils, i do have a cell phone that you can call to wake me up, the only ones who ever used your way were Romeo and Juliet and FYI Romeo was a boy, and i don't know how Juliet ever found this romantic, it's a horrible way to be woken up. **

"**Ah come on miles, you know you love it when i get all romantic" Lilly whispered back with a grin and a semi-flirtatious wink at her friend, both ignoring the blush Lilly's word caused them **_  
_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet" _

_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said _

**Mr Stewart walked into 13 year old Miley's bedroom and stared shocked at the sight before him. His daughter was kissing another girl. Pulling the surprised girls apart he quickly grabbed Lilly and began pulling her out of his house yelling that Lilly was to stay away from Miley from now on the whole way and ignoring mileys sobbing from the stairs as she begged him to let her "girlfriend" stay**

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

"**Hey Romeo" Miley texted quickly on her brothers phone hoping her dad wouldn't catch her since he had confiscated hers**

"**Dad has me under H.A. can you find us somewhere private to meet??**

**Tell me when and I'll be there.**

**I'll be waiting.**

**Xoxox love you**

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

**Miley heard the familiar tapping of pebbles on her window and with a grin very quietly crept down the stairs and out into the back garden where Lilly was waiting with a sad smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Miley tightly and buried her face against her neck.**

"**Come on" Miley whispered while pulling Lilly towards the stables "let's get out of here for a while; we're dead if daddy catches us again.**

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

"**Miley?" Lilly whispered**

"**Yeah Lils?" Miley asked sleepily as she curled further into Lilly's side and stared up at the stars that were only faintly visible now that dawn was beginning to creep over the horizon**

"**i have to leave soon"**

**Miley sighed "i know that Lilly, i do too but just stay a little longer okay?**

"**Miley i don't mean just here. I mean i have to leave Tennessee."**

**Miley suddenly sat bolt upright in the small field they had been hiding out in, tears already welling up in her eyes**

"**What...why?" she managed to force out even as the tears began to flow**

"**We've been here over two years miles, my mom is being transferred again" Lilly whispered in a broken voice as her own tears made jagged lines down her cheeks.**

"**Please Lilly. Please please don't go. I need you, you're all i have. You're everything to me. I love you." **

"**I'm so sorry Miley" Lilly's tears came faster at the sight of her girlfriend begging and in tears. Crawling over to the sobbing Miley and dragging her up into her arms to kiss her one last time she whispered quietly "i love you" and then she ran.**

********

_  
_**Miley squealed happily as she unwound her arms from an equally as giddy Lilly and they both just stared at each other; completely oblivious to the buzzing of the busy lunchroom. Lilly suddenly stepped forward slightly and lightly captured Miley's lips with her own. Pulling back quickly she looked questioningly at the other girl who just stood there for a moment looking dazed until she too sprung forward. Wrapping one arm tightly around Lilly's waist and tangling the other in her hair Miley crushed both their lips back together; both of them getting lost in the feeling of being back in the other's arms and in the memories they shared. Neither cared that most of the lunch room was now staring at them in silence.**

"**I love you Miley" Lilly murmured quietly when they finally pulled apart**

"**I love you too Romeo" Miley returned. Lilly just grinned at her**

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_**  
**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes _

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real

"**Make them stop it Lil, please" whimpered Miley from her place in Lilly's lap a month later. "Why won't they just leave us alone? All the girls in my classes keep telling me that i don't really love you and that it's not good for my reputation to be seen with you. I do love you Lilly, more than anything. I just wish we were back in Tennessee and you were my Romeo who saved me from everything.**

"**i know miles, i love you too. Everything's just a big mess right now, don't worry about it though, it'll die down eventually." Lilly whispered quietly to her crying girlfriend. "Anyway, who says I'm not your Romeo anymore huh? Replaced me already have you? She added in a joking tone to try and lighten the mood.**

"**you'll always be my Romeo Lil." Miley said smiling gently up at her "with a love story like ours how could you not be"**_  
_

_Oh oh_

I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town  
and I said

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think_

**Miley sat dejectedly on the hood of her car on the outskirts of town, she had been waiting for Lilly for two hours now and she still hadn't shown up, they had arranged to meet here a month ago on the last day of school. Miley hadn't seen Lilly in weeks, she had begun to wonder if she was ever going to see her again; Miley's dad had caught them again and thrown Lilly out just like last time, she hadn't been able to call or contact her since then.**

**Just as she was getting ready to leave she caught sight of Lilly's beat up old VW bug making its way noisily towards her.****As soon as Lilly stepped out of the car Miley threw herself towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around her-very late- girlfriend and trying not to cry from relief. "Oh thank god Lilly, I've been going out of my mind, I've felt so alone without you!!"**

**Lilly gently removed mileys arms from around her neck and took a few steps backwards, a nervous expression crossing her face as she refused to meet Miley's eyes.**

"**What's going on Lilly?" Miley asked worriedly. No answer. "Lilly?...**_**Lilly?...**_**Lils, tell me what's going on. Lilly still refused to answer and Miley was getting madder by the second**

"**LILLY!!!! Seriously Lils, what's going on? Is it us? If it is just tell me. Has this whole thing just been in my head or something? Do you not want to do this anymore?**

_you knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said _

**Lilly suddenly dropped down on one knee in front of her rambling girlfriend effectively shutting her up and causing her eyes to widen and immediately fill with tears when she saw the ring being held in Lilly's shakingly outstretched hand.**

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

"**Marry me?" she whispered so quietly Miley wasn't sure it could have come from the normally overloud blonde. Miley stood staring at a nervous Lilly in silence, tears threatening to spill from her eyes at any moment.**

"**Please miles, say yes" Lilly almost begged, the brunettes silence starting to worry her. "i talked to your dad if that's what's stopping you, he said it was ok. He finally realised how serious we are about each other. You'll never need to be alone again Miley, I'll always be there for you now. **

**Miley continued to just stare at the now frantic blonde. Lilly stood up from the ground suddenly and grasped her girlfriends hands tightly with her own as she started babbling again, attempting humour but with panic lacing her voice slightly**

"**c'mon miles, Romeo needs a Juliet. You can pick out that huge white dress you always talked about when we were younger, we can go back to Tennessee if you want, get married there and...**

"**yes" was the whispered interruption **

**The shock had finally worn off and Miley was now staring at Lilly, a huge smile covering her face and tears pouring down her cheeks**

"**yes" she repeated as she happily wrapped her arms around lily's neck and kissed her lightly repeating her answer over and over again with each tiny peck of the lips until it finally sunk into her fiancée's brain and she was laughingly swept up into one of the 'happy dances' they had come up with when they were twelve and their love story had only just begun.**_  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

**Fourteen years later 11 year old Sophie Susan Truscott-Stewart stood on a balcony staring at all the party guests her mom's had invited to their house warming party, her attention was suddenly caught by the sight of a red-head weaving her way towards her, a huge plate of food balanced precariously on one hand while she ducked and dived her way between guests until she finally reached the balcony where Sophie was watching her amusedly. **

"**Hi!! I'm phoebe, i heard you just moved here? welcome to Tennessee. Cool party by the way. Want some food? It's great!!" **


End file.
